


The Path

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: the path to hell is paved with good intentions...{Morgana-centric drabble}</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, BBC does. I always felt sorry for Morgana, and I always thought that she went down the road to evil because she had good intentions and never meant to be "evil" that and why can't Merlin just talk to Morgana. I just started watching Merlin, so this might be OOC or AU.

She knows what they call her. A sorceress who is bend on destroying Camelot.

But can't those people see, that she is only trying to rebuild Camelot in its glory days. When magic flourish and everyone was happy. Where no tyrant ruler ruled the kingdom that was rotten and decayed.

Camelot, however, lays in decay. In ruins because of her.

She can't help but think that the path to hell is paved with good intentions. She never thought to see the day when people will cower at her. Where she broke the bond of friendship of people she loves.

She never thought that this path would lead her to emptiness, loneliness, and sorrow.

And maybe she wishes she can go back in time and not make the mistakes she made. She can't help that she's going to hell for this. And she'll gladly pay the price for all the wrongs she done, even if she had good intentions behind her actions.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
